Eurovision Song Contest
Eurovision Song Contest is the official YouTube channel of the contest of the same name. It is a channel where official Eurovision material is posted, including official music videos of the songs as well as non-music videos featuring artists performing at the contest. History The Eurovision Song Contest is a musical contest held in Europe. The first Eurovision Song Contest was held in Lugano, Switzerland, in 1956, and since then, the contest has been held annually every spring (mostly in May, although historically the contest was also held in March or April). The host country is the winner of the previous song contest, although there have been a few exceptions. Each contest has one winner, except the 1969 contest, which had four winners due to the lack of a rule for what to do when there is a tie for first place. Winners *Compilation of all winners until 2017 in reverse order *1956: Switzerland *1957: Netherlands *1958: France *1959: Netherlands *1960: France *1961: Luxembourg *1962: France *1963: Denmark *1964: Italy *1965: Luxembourg *1966: Austria *1967: United Kingdom *1968: Spain *1969: Netherlands *1969: Spain *1969: United Kingdom *1969: France *1970: Ireland *1971: Monaco *1972: Luxembourg *1973: Luxembourg *1974: Sweden *1975: Netherlands *1976: United Kingdom *1977: France *1978: Israel *1979: Israel *1980: Ireland *1981: United Kingdom *1982: Germany *1983: Luxembourg *1984: Sweden *1985: Norway *1986: Belgium *1987: Ireland *1988: Switzerland *1989: Yugoslavia *1990: Italy *1991: Sweden *1992: Ireland *1993: Ireland *1994: Ireland *1995: Norway *1996: Ireland *1997: United Kingdom *1998: Israel *1999: Sweden *2000: Denmark *2001: Estonia *2002: Latvia *2003: Turkey *2004: Ukraine *2005: Greece *2006: Finland *2007: Serbia *2008: Russia *2009: Norway *2010: Germany *2011: Azerbaijan *2012: Sweden *2013: Denmark *2014: Austria *2015: Sweden *2016: Ukraine *2017: Portugal *2018: Israel *2019: Netherlands YouTube Channel The Eurovision Song Contest YouTube channel was created in 2006, and since 2007, it has been a source of Eurovision Song Contest material. Trivia *The channel has a spike in subscribers and views every May as that is the month when the Eurovision Song Contest is held every year. **There is also a smaller spike in March, when the official music videos for Eurovision songs are released. *The 2016 voting results have more dislikes than likes due to people disagreeing with the results. *The Epic Sax Guy meme originates from Moldova's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010, Run Away by Sunstroke Project & Olia Tira. *1980 marks the only year Morroco has competed in Eurovision, they finished 18th out of 19 contries. They withdrew in 1981 because.of the participation of Israel. **The same goes for Tunisia and Lebanon. Tunisia tried to participate 1977, however, due to the fact that Israel participated, the decided to withdraw. Lebanon tried to participated in 2005, but decided against a participation because of the law in the country, forbidding every Israeli content in the Lebanese television. As this is against the rules of the ESC, Lebanon had to withdraw. Both countries never appeared in a contest. *Algeria, Tunisia and Libya are all eligible to compete in Eurovision. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SociaBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *2 million subscribers: May 11, 2018 *3 million subscribers: July 10, 2019 Video View Milestones *2 billion views: December 27, 2016 *3 billion views: May 13, 2018 *4 billion views: July 31, 2019 This page was created on May 13, 2019 by PetStarPlanet. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views